


Hi I’m Penny parker and I met my granddaughter from the far future

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Peter Parker, Crossover, Female Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peni parker is the granddaughter of penny parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Peni parker created a portal that could travel between dimensions however she made a mistake when she went back in time and meets her great great many great grandma, Penny parker. How will penny and the avengers react
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: penny/peter parker prompts (open requests) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104806
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: Peter : he's a dad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_muppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_muppet/gifts).



> this is for Evil_ muppet who requested this

For Evil_ muppet from OA3 who requested Peni parker from spider verse somehow went back in time. And that is where she meets her great great many great-grandma, Penny parker. You can decide how the Avengers squad reacts.

“Oohoo!” spidergirl screamed cheerfully and loudly as she was swinging herself from one building to another to Stark tower after stopping a bank robbery while bringing a backpack with her.

As Penny was webbing herself to stark tower during the sun setting down slowly, she sees black window driving on a hovercar that she owned, flying past her. She grins at herself before swinging herself hard towards the car and immediately jumps in front of the next to Natasha causing the vehicle to bump a bit.

“You shouldn’t do that again маленький паукor, you might get hurt and get my car wrecked” Natasha warned in a motherly tone as she joked on the last part.

“Sorry about that Miss Natasha, I was looking forward to this weekend” Penny apologetically said, smiling beneath masked while rubbing her head a bit. Her spidergirl eyes squinted excitedly.

Natasha smiled softly as she looked at the young female hero slightly. “That’s O.K, маленький, I know you're looking forward to spending the weekend with us,” She said, looking away from the spider child to concentrate to fly to stark tower

“Oh i am, helping Mr. stark and Mr. banner in the lab, getting trained by you and Mr. rogers. Probably beating Mr. barton and thor in a video game” Penny said as Natasha huffed with a smirk, wanting to see soon of clint and Thor’s reaction when they got beat by penny in a game. “So, how is your day?” Natasha asked before hearing Penny telling her about her day at school and patrol

====brought to you by Penny parker narrating herself like spider characters from the spiderverse movie====

“Alright guys, let’s start from the beginning. My name is Penny parker, I’m 16 years old and I live in queens, new york 2018. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for about a year, I’ve been the one and the only spider girl. A lot has happened since I’ve been the friendly neighborhood spider girl, I stopped an old friend of mine, dad’s from stealing stark tech and killing himself during homecoming. My aunt and best friend, ned freakishly knows about me being spider girl and now…”

A minute or two later, The hovercar landed on the stark tower deck before penny got out of the vehicle then went inside the tower. When she got inside, penny saw the team doing their own business. 

Tony is cooking up mac and cheese for dinner while Steve frying up a pita pizzas (Author’s note: its a real food) that he saw in the internet. Clint smirked as he was racing thor in a super Mario video game while bruce was leaning behind the couch watching them.

“I am sort of the youngest avenger”

“Hey Mr. stark, everyone” Penny said, happily giving them a lowly wave before removing her spider mask while walking in the penthouse.

“Hey spidey” Clint said, not looking at her.

“Aye evening to you too, future Queen of Asgard!” Thor said loudly, not looking at penny. (author’s note: this is not thunderspider ship).

“I will not lose to you in this midguardian car race game, barton!” Thor declared as he gritted his teeth. Clint playfully scoffs at him. “Oh let me see you try, Odinson!” He said as bruce rolled his eyes at them before turning around to look at penny.

“Hey penny, ready for another experiment in the lab after dinner,” Bruce said, giving the young girl a smile. Penny nodded at her favorite physicist/hulk. “Oh i am totally ready for that, Mr. banner” Penny replied, smiling back at him as she gave two thumbs up before walking backwards to tony.

Steve looked away at from the pan to looking at penny, giving her a low wave as well. “Welcome back Penny, How is the history test?” He asked curiously, seeing the girl turn around.

“History test was easy and thanks for teaching about the 2nd world war Penny replied, giving cap a thumbs up. “No problem!” Steve said with a nod before Natasha came in and goes to steve with a pack of ham.  
“Here’s the pack of prosciutto ham that you wanted, cap” Natasha said, putting the ham on the counter.

“Thanks Nat” Steve said. Penny goes to Tony’s side and smelled the scene of mac and cheese. “Mmm, The mac and cheese smell really good” She said, wanting to eat it really badly but has to wait until its on the table.

“Thanks Underoos but instead of calling Mr. stark, you should start calling me tony. Mr. stark is my father” Tony said giving her a playful pout.

Penny made an apologetically yet nervous chuckle. “Sorry, Mr. sta...er, t-tony its just a habit since I was raised to be respectful towards older people and...” Penny kept rambling apologetically as she was embarrassed for saying her mentor’s real name. Tony teasingly chuckled as he patted penny’s hair a bit.

“Alright i get it underoos, you don’t have to apologize.” He said, feeling penny nod through her wet hair. “Since I am almost the mac and cheese even steve’s so-called “pizza.” Tony lifts his fingers from his hands to do an air quote as steve rolled his eyes. “Why get take a shower and get dress. ” Tony advice in a fatherly tone.

“Sure!” Penny said before leaving to her own room in the stark tower. When penny left, everyone except penny secretly smiled at tony “Irondad” They thought. Fifteen minutes later, tony and steve were done.

“Hey we’re done here, can anyone set the…” As Tony was about to ask, there was a colorful portal in the middle of the room which causes everyone to stop what they are doing and to look at it.

“Cap” Tony said in a serious tone as a tap for his ironman hand while looking at steve. Steve nodded at tony. “AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” He yelled as everyone quickly get their weapons by their side bruce turned into the hulk.

Then suddenly a spider-like robot came out from the portal, it rolled over the floor a couple of times until it crashed into a wall. The robot gave a dizzy emoji expression as the cover compartment and came out was a female girl with black hair, wearing a school uniform. When the girl came out, the portal vanished into thin air

“Woah we're not doing that again” A female girl dizzyingly said as popcorn and chips were sticking on her hair. When she felt feeling a bit dizzy, she looked at in front was a bow and arrow. She looked up.  
“Um...hi?” The female girl with black hair said with a confused yet shocked look that she was giving them while giving them a low hello wave 

“ Who are you and what are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your prayer has been answered!!! sorry that this chapter is short

The black-haired girl gave a nervous laugh. “H-haha...um...I’m Peni Parker and this...” As the girl was about to introduce her robot friend to them with a still nervous smile, the avengers widened their eyes in shock.

“HUH! Your last name is parker that can’t be? Clints said with a shocking look, putting his bow and arrow down as peni sighs in relief. 

“Legolas is right, kid” Tony said with an agreeable nod. “Our parker is here in the tower, probably in her room changing” He added, crossing his arms before looking at thor. 

Peni rubbed off the chips and popcorns from her hair before climbing out SP. “ Hey pointbreak, Is this kind of prank that your brother is doing?” He asked as the other avengers looked at him too with a serious look, not wanting to face another Loki battle.

Thor looked at tony and the others. “Nay, I don’t believe my brother of mine will arrange that kind of prank, and besides he still in his jail cell and doesn’t know the girl” He replied, knowing that his brother, Loki.

“Girl with powers, riding stupid robot is family of spidy” Hulk suggested which is a slight surprise for the avengers. Peni gasped seeing her robot friend made a crying emoji as it feel offended when hulk called it stupid.

“You're not stupid, S/P” Peni comforted her robot friend, rubbing its head before glaring at hulk in anger.

“Language, I don’t think you should call it stupid it has feelings I think,” Steve said with a disappointed look. Hulk huffed, glaring at peni back. 

“I guess he may be surprisingly right, the girl is relative that penny doesn’t know about” Natasha suggested.

Tony swayed his head. “There is no way that kid is a relative of underoos, I checked her profile and the only living relative is may.” He grinned as the avengers rolled their eyes at him before arguably debating whether if penny has a relative or not, ignoring the fact there is an “enemy” in front of them. As the avengers (except hulk) were having an arguable debate, peni and SP were impatiently getting angry.

“SHUT UP!” Peni loudly exclaimed in anger causing the avengers to stop their argue debate and looked at her. Peni panted as her face was turning red in anger.

“Thank you! If you guys have a parker here who is bitten by a radioactive spider then I must be in a different dimension!” When she loudly said that, Tony widened his eyes shock at the hulk widened his eyes as well before turning back as Bruce, who’s holding his stretch shorts. 

Peni looked at hulk turned to bruce with a surprised and shocking look. “What you mean you in a different dimension!?” Tony and bruce asked at the same time as the rest of the Avengers were confused. Then penny walked into the penthouse. 

“Oh I love having a good shower, it made me feel refreshed!” Penny happily said as she came into the penthouse with clean and fresh clothes as the avengers looked at their youngest member. “Hey Tony, Mr. rogers are you done with the mac...” Penny stopped as she looked at her team, holding their weapons while bruce holding his stretched out pants. 

As penny then looked at the girl with black hair and with a cool looking robot next to her, the three spider senses are tingling at the same time before gasping in shock. “You're like me,” Penny said lowly in shock.

Peni nodded with a still shock. “Yeah we are,” She said. “ but I don’t think we’re in a different dimension” She added as S/P looked at her with a confused emoji look. 

“S/P, I think we’re in the past and she’s my many great-great grandmother!” Peni said, pointing at the shocked penny.

“What!!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good chapter!

“Wait wait wait...what do you mean you mean when you said that you're from a different universe...” Said Steve.

“Um well…” As peni was about to explain she was interrupted by Natasha

“And you mentioned being from the past and little spider girl is your grandmother,” Natasha added.

“This is really fascinating that someone from the future is here from the past,” Bruce said in interest and surprise, rubbing his chin softly.

“So Mini kid, which year are you and how did you build that robot that has a slightly electromag suspension on the arms and legs!” Tony asked in excitement and interest.

Everyone in the team (except for penny and steve) was asking peni lots of questions which made peni was trying to answer at the same time and S/P is protecting her from them until steve whistled. Everyone looked at him.

“Everyone that’s enough, I know you want to ask these types of questions but do you think that this girl lying that she is from the future, claiming to penny’s descendant. Don’t you think that might be she working with a group or someone who wants to kill us” Steve said, cautiously looking at the gir.

“She’s not lying” Penny finally spoke as the avengers looked at her.

“Are you sure, penny? How do you know that?” Steve asked. Penny nodded.

“Because when we first saw each other, our spider senses were tingling and telling us we’re connected in some sort of way. That’s how i knew she wasn’t lying and she is in fact my great-granddaughter from the future. Am I right?” Penny asked, looking at her granddaughter. Grandaughter that’s weird to say from a fifteen years kid.

Peni nodded with a smile. “You are absolutely right, Grandma Penny,” She said before realizing that she forgot to introduce herself. “Let me introduce to you myself again, My name is Peni parker with an I in end, I am 14 years old and this guy is over here.” Peni moved back and hugged her robot best friends. “S/P made a love emoji.

“Is S/P and we’re from the year 3145” Peni said. The avengers with awe and shock look.

“Wow, that long huh. I guess the future is going to be fascinating that I thought” Tony said, thinking about the future 3145. Bruce nodded. 

“This little kid doesn’t look like a kid at all!” Clint said trying to find the resemblance between peni and penny. 

“That’s because I am half American and half Japanese” Peni said, glaring at clint. S/P made angry emoji as well.

“That makes sense,” Natasha said, playfully smacking on clint idiotic head.

“Ow, hey I didn’t know about that!” Clint whined, rubbing his head.

“It doesn’t matter what she looks like,” Penny said with a smile, kneeling down to rubbing S/P head plate. S/P made a happy emoji at its friend’s ancestor. “So since i have a descendant from the year 3145, do you know who I am married to?” She asked.

Peni chuckled, swaying her head. “I can’t tell you about that, grandma penny. it might change the future, so I may or may not exist ...i think.” She said, shrugged her shoulder. 

Penny agreeably nodded before she felt that the avengers were looking at her. As Penny turned her head, the avengers gave her a “real” look and a teasing smile. “What I was curious” She whined, giving her cute yet angry pout.

“So the descendants of parkers, do you have spider-powers like your grandmother” Thor enthusiastically asked.

Peni swayed her head. “Sorry to disappoint you, I don’t have superhuman abilities like grandma penny but I was bitten by a psychic link spider that lives inside S/P.” She informed at the same time a secret compartment from S/P opened, revealing a small spider climbing down on its web. “It is used as a half brain of a sort.”

Penny gasped with a surprise and intriguing look. “Oh wow, this is my first time seeing radioactive being alive and still kicking.” She said as the avengers looked.

Natasha looked at penny. “Didn’t your radioactive-spider die after it bit you?” she asked

“It did, I pretty slapped it on the ground,” Penny said, remembering what she did to it. She then looked at peni. “Since you don’t have superhuman abilities like me, do you use and control it,” Penny asked, pinpointing at S/P.

“In some sort of way since with the spider inside it, pretty mind of its own and you can tell by its emoji expression” Peni explained, rubbing its head. “I can ride and help fix somethings while I’m piloting him” she added as the faceplate of s/p lifts up. 

Penny, bruce, and tony looked inside and it was slightly messed with chips or cadies on one suit and control hologram

“cool control systems hologram you got here, inside of this bot look like Neon genesis but different,” Penny said as her great-granddaughter lift up her eyebrow in confusion.

Penny waved her hand slightly. “Never mind, anyway did you build him?” She asked.

“no, I didn't build him. it was my father’s who used to built and piloted him” Peni said with s 

“Used to? Is he...” Tony was about to ask, knowing what peni is going to say. 

“He died during the explosion while SP//DR when I was 9, so I took and looked after the mantle.” Peni said with a sad smile as she and others took a step back a bit for S/P to close its faceplate and compartment.

S/P looked peni with worried emoji before nudging at her. Peni made a small smile before patting on his faceplate softly. 

"Of course,” Penny thought looked at great-granddaughter with remorse before she sighs knowing how she feels to lose the person you love and close to. And that was her parents and her uncle ben. 

“Is someone looking after you?” Penny asked.

Peni nodded. “Yeah, its uncle and aunt they are looking after. But don’t worry they know and approve of me being sp//dr.” She said with a big smile. 

Penny smiled back before ruffling her (many great) granddaughters. “Good at least they both know!” She said, wondering if her granddaughter’s aunt or uncle is one of her descendant as well.

Then Thor enthusiastically laughed. “What an interesting revelation we are having today! I didn’t know midguardian can travel through time!” He said.

“We don’t...yet!” Tony and bruce exclaimed at the same time.

“I know this is quite a shock that we can time travel but you forgot that she mentioned the multiverse? What is it?” Clint asked curiously as Steve and Thor nodded at them, who does not know as well. The team including penny, Peni, and S/P looked at the two.

“Well Capsicle, Legolas, Pointbreak...how should I explain the multiverse to you two...” As Tony was about to explain it to them, Penny intervened.

“Multiverse or Parallel world I would say, just imagine there are multiple versions of the earth where you, Mr. Rogers didn’t get stuck on ice, another world where hydra won back then. Another where Mr. thor’s little brother never attack new york. Another where…”

“There is another spiderman or spider girl” Peni added as penny looked at her with a shocked and surprise look.

“Really, there is another spider person like us,” Penny said as her great-grandaughter nodded. 

“Well, that is a simple explanation to give,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulder.

Steve nodded as he understood. “Oh, I understand now about this multiverse,” Thor said with his still enthusiastic smile.   
“If you're from the future then why did you state your in a different universe. It very confusing.” Steve added.

Peni rubbed the back of her head. “Mmm, well its a long story,” She said.

“We have time during lunch,” Clint said, hoping that the pitta Pizza, mac, and cheese are still hot then both parker's stomach was grumbling. Both of them blushed.

“Two stomach think alike” Tony teased at both parker as the avengers chuckled. 

“Mr..tony is right, I guess I haven’t eaten since the school was finished including patrolling around new york?” Penny said

“Me too, I haven’t eaten since I was finished with patroling around new york in my time and finishing up multiverse tech,” Peni said with a sheepish smile.

“This girl is definitely the kid/little spider’s descendant.” The team besides thought


End file.
